Sisterly Love
by Batdude365
Summary: When Sam (OC) attempts to get his crush to finally notice him... Well, let's just say two certain blondes have their misguided hearts set on him and Linc. (Just a K story, folks!)


[The episode starts out with Lincoln and Sam (OC) playing Operation in the latter's living room.]

 **Sam (OC):** Alright... Just one more piece to get out of him, and victory will be mine.

 **Lincoln:** Alright. We'll see about that.

[As Sam (OC) is about to remove the charley horse from Cavity Sam (OC), the clock strikes 3. As the clock does this, Sam (OC) pauses and gradually makes a large grin.]

 **Lincoln:** [notices Sam (OC)'s daze] Uh, Sam (OC)? [waves his hand in front of him] Yoo-hoo! Earth to Sam (OC)!

 **Sam (OC):** It's that time again... [rushes towards the front window with heart-shaped pupils]

 **Lincoln:** [goes over to the front window with Sam (OC)] Time for what?

[Cut to a girl around Sam (OC)'s age, who has a black hoodie with a white shirt, a red skirt with black leggings, and a red bow on her long blonde hair. She is roller blading past Sam (OC)'s house. Cut back to Lincoln and Sam (OC), whom the latter is completely love struck.]

 **Lincoln:** Buddy, you've been going completely bonkers for this girl for weeks.

 **Sam (OC):** [snaps out of his daze] I haven't been going bonkers for her, _per se_ , but I've been very interested in her. [lovestruck] Ever since that one fateful day...

[Cut to a flashback from last month, in Sam (OC)'s classroom, where he's working very hard on today's schoolwork.]

 **Mr. Hillenburg:** Alright, class. Before we start the next activity today, I would like to announce that we'll have a new student joining our class today. [opens the class door] Students, please welcome... Hannah Barbera.

[The Sam (OC)e girl from earlier comes into the classroom on her rollerblades, riding all across the room. Sam (OC) looks up to see her blushing at him whiile zooming past her desk, then stops in front of him. He blushes at her as well. As Sam (OC) is looking at Hannah, part of "Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine" plays.]

 **Hannah:** [nervously] Uh, hi.

 **Sam (OC):** [nervously] Hello.

 **Mr. Hillenburg:** Hannah, why don't you sit by Sam (OC)? You two seem to be getting along very well.

 **Sam (OC) and Hannah:** [blushing; nervously] W-w-what are you talking about?

 **Mr. Hillenburg:** [to Hannah] Go on. Take your seat.

[Hannah sits down in the desk, next to Sam (OC), who's looking at her with heart-shaped pupils.]

 **Mr. Hillenburg:** And _please_ take off your roller skates.

 **Hannah:** They're called roller _blades_. [kicks off her roller blades]

[Cut back to the present.]

 **Sam (OC):** Ever since then, I believe we were meant for each other. But...

 **Lincoln:** But what?

 **Sam (OC):** I don't know if I'll be able to ask her out on my own.

 **Lincoln:** So... You want me to come with you to ask this Hannah girl out?

 **Sam (OC):** Not quite. I was more so thinking of something that could improve my chances.

 **Lincoln:** You mean, something like, I don't know, a love potion?

 **Sam (OC):** Yeah. Something like that. Maybe Lisa's working on something like that...

[Cut to the two boys in Lisa's room.]

 **Lisa:** Negatory. As a woman of science, I see the practice of such schlock to be morally wrong.

 **Lincoln:** Oh, well. She won't do it. Come on, let's just get back to our game of Operation, shall we? [about to go back to Sam (OC)'s house until Sam (OC) stops him in the hallway]

 **Sam (OC):** Or maybe, Lucy has something in that spellbook of hers.

 **Lincoln:** You pretty much abandoned all reasonable logic just to ask some girl out, huh?

 **Sam (OC):** It's worth a shot. Trust me.

[Cut to Sam (OC) going into Lynn and Lucy's room. He finds Lucy's spellbook near a fancy-looking spoon and starts flipping through multiple pages.]

 **Sam (OC):** Come on. There's got to be _something_ in here that can help me.

 **Lincoln:** Why don't you just ask Hannah out on your own?

 **Sam (OC):** [lands on one certain page] Aha! This could work.

[Cut to the page Sam (OC) is on, which is for making "a potion that'll make females affectionate for the first guy they see." Cut to a montage of Sam (OC) gathering each of the ingredients listed in the spellbook(heart shaped candy, perfume, and flowers) and mixing them into a large bowl with the spoon near the spellbook.]

 **Sam (OC):** [holding two chocolate bars] Just these two chocolate bars, and... [drops the chocolate bar into the bowl and mixes it in with the other ingredients] Finished!

[The bowl starts shaking, spilling some of the potion on the floor, and makes a puff of smoke, resembling a heart. Sam (OC) takes out a bottle and starts pouring some of the serum into it.]

 **Lori:** [comes into the kitchen with Leni] Did you two take my perfume?!

[Sam (OC) gets startled by Lori's sudden appearance and throws the bottle into the air, making them airborne. The serum is drenched onto the four.]

 **Sam (OC):** Man, Lori. You just pulled a Lucy on me. And the potion got everywhere.

[Lincoln nudges Sam (OC) on the shoulder]

 **Sam (OC):** What?

[Lincoln points at Lori & Leni, who are now entranced by them.]

 **Sam (OC):** [weirded out] OK...

[Lori and Leni entrap the two into a tight hug.]

 **Lincoln:** [strained] I've never seen _this_ side of Lori before.

[Cut to Lincoln and Sam (OC) on the couch, watching a movie.]

 **Sam (OC):** Looks like I'm gonna have to make some more of that potion later. Maybe an antidote for Lori & Leni, too.

 **Lincoln:** [thinks for a bit] Well... I rarely see Lori's caring side.

 **Sam (OC):** True, but I think it's best that we nip this in the bud before things get too frisky.

[Lori & Leni come into the room and sit on the couch, very near to Lincoln and Sam (OC).]

 **Leni:** [with half-lidded eyes] Hi, guys... [moves closer to them with Lori]

[Lincoln and Sam (OC) move away from them. but they get closer and closer to them, leading to them leaving the couch entirely and going upstairs. Cut to them in Lincoln's room, with the former lying on his bed while the latter is sitting at Lincoln's desk.]

 **Sam (OC):** This is the first stage of it, bud. Better work on the cure. [pulls out Lucy's spellbook and searches for the antidote in it]

[Suddenly, what used to be a pretty cloudy afternoon turned into a rainstorm.]

 **Lincoln:** [looks through his window] I think it's best you should stay here.

 **Sam (OC):** [while flipping through pages] It's not so bad out there.

[Lots of lightning shoots through the sky by Lincoln's window, even to the point of zapping a tree to ashes and the two boys being startled by it.]

 **Sam (OC):** Eh, you may be right.

[Cut to later that night, when Sam (OC) is still flipping through pages.]

 **Sam (OC):** [groans] There's nothing in here about how to reverse the effects of the potion. Maybe there was something on the page about the potion. [flips to said page]

 **Lincoln:** What's it say?

 **Sam (OC):** It says the potion's effects will wear off in 3 days. [closes the book] Eh, maybe it won't be so bad...

[Cut to Lincoln & Sam (OC) about to go to bed.]

 **Sam (OC):** [yawns] Good night, Linc.

 **Lincoln:** Good night, Sam (OC).

[The two drift off to sleep. Meanwhile, in the dark hallway, two tall silhouettes exit Lori & Leni's room. They proceed to enter Lincoln's room and get into the bed next to Lincoln and Sam (OC).]

 **Lincoln:** [notices the shift of weight on the bed] Huh? What the-

 **Lori:** [puts her finger on Lincoln's lips] It's okay, Lincy. It's only me and Leni here.

[Lincoln becomes wide-eyed.]

 **Sam (OC):** [wakes up] Wait. Who was that talking? [turns around to see Lori & Leni in the bed with him & Lincoln; becomes wide-eyed too]

[Lori & Leni hold Lincoln & Sam (OC) close to each other with their arms.]

 **Sam (OC):** [to Lincoln] Don't worry. They'll be back to normal in a couple days.

[Cut to the morning, when Lincoln and Sam (OC) wake up to Lori & Leni looking at them with wide smiles. They scream in shock and pant heavily.]

 **Lori:** Morning, boys!

 **Leni:** We made you breakfast!

[The two girls hold out plates with pancakes in the shape of hearts, with sunny side up eggs and bacon making a smiley face, and give them to the two boys.]

 **Lincoln and Sam (OC):** [weirded out] Uh... Thanks. I guess.

[Cut to the two eating their breakfast in the living room.]

 **Sam (OC):** Hmm. This is pretty good.

 **Lincoln:** Maybe the next few days won't be as bad as we thought.

 **Sam (OC):** [sets his plate on the table] Wonder what's on today. [turns on the TV]

[Cut to a commercial on TV.]

 **Man on TV:** I once was lost, but now I'm found. [sprays cologne, and women tear his clothes off] DudeTime, for men.

 **Sam (OC):** Uh... Maybe we _don't_ watch TV today? [turns the TV off] I mean... That cologne commercial came on by sheer coincidence.

 **Lincoln:** Let's go do something not related to romance or anything.

[The two walk out of the living room. Cut to Lincoln & Sam (OC) lounging in a kiddie pool in the backyard, wearing sunglasses.]

 **Sam (OC):** Ah... Even though I'm not really fond of water, it's a pretty nice day to chill in a pool.

 **Lincoln:** You said it, buddy.

[They lounge deeper into the pool. However, Lori & Leni get in too.]

 **Leni:** Hey guys.

 **Lori:** You wouldn't mind if we join you, won't you?

[Lincoln and Sam (OC) look at each other, then rush out of the pool. Cut to a montage of Lincoln and Sam (OC) trying to kill time waiting for the love potion to wear off, but Lori & Leni are right by them at all times. Cut to the two on the couch, exhausted.]

 **Sam (OC):** [to the viewers] Man, it's like they're stalking us 24/7.

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] No matter where we go, they're right behind us.

[Camera pans over to Lori & Leni on the other side of the couch, focused directly on the two boys.]

 **Sam (OC):** How long until this wears off?

[A clock appears at the bottom left corner of the screen to show 2 days and 5 hours left.]

 **Lincoln:** [groans] There's gotta be a faster way. [thinks for a bit; gets an idea] Hey! How about we get Lisa to help us?

 **Sam (OC):** I guess so.

[Cut to the two in Lisa and Lily's room.]

 **Lisa:** Due to our elder siblings clinging onto you two...

[Pan over to show Lori & Leni clinging onto Lincoln & Sam (OC).]

 **Lisa:** I theorize that you two have substantially messed up once again. What happened this time?

 **Lincoln:** OK, so... Long story short. [takes out Lucy's spellbook; flips to a certain page, shows it to Lisa] Lori & Leni got exposed to this.

 **Lisa:** [takes the book from Sam (OC)] Hmm... Resorted to all that magical pish-posh, I see.

 **Sam (OC):** Yeah... we would _love_ to hear you criticize every little thing we've done at this point, but... We would greatly appreciate it if you could whip up an antidote for them.

 **Lisa:** [shrugs] Eh, I've got nothing that important to do today, anyways. I'll see what I can do. [pushes everyone out of the room] Come back in about 1800 seconds. [closes the door]

 **Sam (OC):** That antidote better work, man.

 **Lincoln:** Let's see what we can do to pass the time.

 **Leni:** [pops up between the two] I know! [seductively] Let's play "Spin The Bottle".

 **Sam (OC):** Not exactly what we had in-

 **Leni:** Great! Let's play!

[Leni grabs Lincoln & Sam (OC) by the arms & dashes off with Lori into their room. Leni sets them down on the ground, and Lori sets a bottle on its side in front of them. Lori puts on some red lipstick, and Leni puts on pink lipstick.]

 **Lori:** [seductively] Since we've got 30 minutes, we'll have a _great_ time together during that. [sits down on the other side of the bottle with Leni]

[Leni spins the bottle, and it lands on Sam (OC). Shortly after it does so, he sees Leni pouncing towards him and tries to run, but Leni pins him down and rapidly pecks all over his face. Lori does the Sam (OC)e to Lincoln. This process goes on for quite a while, Cut to a timecard, saying, "1 hour and 10 minutes of "Spin The Bottle" later" while kissing sounds are heard, then to the outside of Lori & Leni's room. Lincoln and Sam (OC) exit the door, with kiss marks all across their faces, and knock on Lisa's door.]

 **Sam (OC):** Are you done yet? It's been 45 minutes now.

 **Lisa:** I've _been_ done for eons. What's been taking you so- [opens the door and sees the two boys' kiss-covered faces] Oh. I see you two have been busy with Lori & Leni. [gives the antidote to them] Here's the antidote. Just throw it into their room and it'll turn them back to normal.

[Lincoln takes the antidote, opens Lori & Leni's door, throws it inside, and closes it back. A large explosion is heard as yellow puffs of smoke seep through the door.]

 **Lincoln:** [sighs in relief] Finally...

[Camera pans out to show that the two blondes weren't in the room & were right behind Lincoln & Sam (OC).]

 **Sam (OC):** Oh, you've _gotta_ be kidding me!

 **Leni:** [seductively] Back for more, I see...

[Lori & Leni pounce onto the two & start kissing them again. The yellow smoke from their room passes by, and makes contact with them. They stop kissing Lincoln & Sam (OC) and start to realize what they've done.]

 **Leni:** What in the?! [lets go of Sam (OC)] What happened?

 **Sam (OC):** Well... You see...

[Lori puts her hand over Sam (OC)'s mouth.]

 **Lori:** Stop. Just stop right there. Never speak of this. _Ever_. [walks off with Leni]

 **Sam (OC):** [to the viewers] If they had their way with us any longer, things would've gotten pretty... [whistles] back there.

 **Lincoln:** I'm just glad all of that's over now.

[Cut to the next day when Sam (OC) is outside his house, wearing a tie and holding a bouquet of flowers. He sees Hannah about to roller blade from down the corner. As Hannah is about to go past Sam (OC)'s house, he gets her attention.]

 **Sam (OC):** [calls out] Hey, Hannah! Stop!

[After rolling for a bit, Hannah does so. An out of breath Sam (OC) finally catches up to her.]

 **Sam (OC):** It's me, Sam (OC). [pants] You know, the guy you sit next to in Hillenburg's?

 **Hannah:** Yeah?

 **Sam (OC):** [catches his breath] Alright. So... I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date on Friday night at the Jean Juan-

[Hannah puts her hand over Sam (OC)'s mouth.]

 **Hannah:** You can stop right there, 'cause my answer's already yes. I know about the way you look at me at 3 each day. And I just want to say... I've had the Sam (OC)e feelings for you this whole time, Sam (OC).

 **Sam (OC):** Wait, you mean...

 **Hannah:** Yes, I'd like to go out with you. But Jean Juan seems too high class. So, does Burpin' Burger sound good?

 **Sam (OC):** I'm down.

 **Hannah:** Great! In fact, let's go right now. [kisses Sam (OC) on the cheek]

[Hannah and Sam (OC) hold hands while they walk towards the sunset. Cut to Lincoln outside the Loud House, watching the two.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] Great that Sam (OC) finally asked her out on his own.

[Lincoln walks back into his house, sits on the couch, and opens up a comic. That is, until...]

 **Lucy:** Hey, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** It's not even surprising anymore, Lucy. Half of the time, I'm anticipating for you to pop up out of nowhere.

 **Lucy:** Have you seen my spellbook anywhere?

 **Lincoln:** Sure. It's right here. [pulls out Lucy's spellbook and tosses it to her]

 **Lucy:** Thanks.

 **Lincoln:** You're wel- [realizes Lucy's gone already] come? [shrugs; goes into the kitchen to get something to drink]

 **Leni:** Hey, Lincoln. You _totes_ got to try this smoothie recipe someone left in the kitchen.

[Lincoln turns around to see Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn unwittingly drinking the potion in the bowl from earlier. After doing so, they glare at Lincoln with heart-shaped pupils.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers; as the sisters grabs him] Oh no, not again!

[Lincoln gets pulled offscreen as multiple kissing sounds from his five older sisters are heard.]

 **THE END**


End file.
